Random.org Survivor Mozambique
Chimoio (Purple) *♀ Addie Long (30) *♀ Barbara McGrath (45) *♂ Cody Caggiano (24) *♀ Karrie Luster (42) *♂ Kasper Dhar (21) *♂ Leo Penson (22) *♀ Michelle Klabesfeld (75) *♀ Sharesa Schrock (21) *♂ Walter Beyer (65) Xai-Xai (Blue) *♂ Baxter Pollastri (28) *♀ Celia McDougall (23) *♂ Derrick Bloomfield (45) *♀ Jenna Bukha (21) *♂ Nelson Haynes (38) *♀ Siobhan O'Brien (25) *♂ Trevor Dolan (24) *♀ Willow Garguillo (19) *♂ Wyatt Mattz (29) Boot Order *'18th place - Willow Garguillo (7-2):' In the harsh environment, Xai-Xai has put emphasis on keeping the tribe strong. Baxter went on the offensive immediately to insure the tribe's strength, forming an alliance with Trevor, Wyatt, Nelson, and Siobhan. Celia sensed that something was amiss immediately, but Jenna and Willow brushed it off as her being paranoid. Willow proceeded to suck at the challenge and get into an argument with Baxter after he openly commented on her performance, putting the two of them on the table as potential targets. While Baxter's alliance was a little weary of his abrasiveness, they agreed his strength was valuable. Celia and Derrick, largely removed from the tribal conflict, agreed. *'17th place - Michelle Klabesfeld (5-4):' The Chimoio tribe was almost immediately afflicted with division between the younger and older members of the group. Cody, Kasper, Leo, and Sharesa saw themselves as the young, beautiful, powerful group that would control the tribe. This fact being blatant, Barbara rallied an alliace between herself, Karrie, Michelle, and Walter, leaving Addie as the middle man between the two groups. After losing due to the older members slowly the tribe down, the yougners pushed for Michelle to leave in the name of keeping the tribe strong. The older alliance agreed strength was important, but were unwilling to compromise, as they knew that if Michelle left, they would likely follow; they targeted Sharesa. In the end, Addie sided with the younger alliance. *'16th place - Cody Caggiano (5-3):' Returning to camp, the older alliance felt hopeless, in spite of Addie trying to explain her decision as not being personal. Cody found Addie's concern for the older alliance baffling, remarking that it would be funny if the younger alliance were to blindside Addie at their next Tribal Council. While Kasper and Leo agreed, Sharesa was less than pleased, and started to doubt whether or not she had aligned with the right people. After the Chimoio tribe lost once again, Cody began to put this exact plan into action, telling Addie that the boot that night would be Barbara. An hour before Tribal, Sharesa leaked this plan to Addie in secret, and the tow joined the older alliance in blindsiding Cody that night. *'15th place - Kasper Dhar (5-2):' Following Cody's blindside, Kasper and Leo exploded at Sharesa and Addie, causing a long and dramatic confrontation between the two pairs. With the two pairs at war, the older alliance found themselves in a swing position. Barbara and Walter favored sticking with the women, but found Karrie apprehensive about allowing the tribe to lose more of its strength. After losing their third challenge in a row, the choice was between Kasper and Sharesa. Ultimately, Barbara was able to convince Karrie that it would be more beneficial for them to stick with the women. ---- New Chimoio *♀ Addie Long (30) *♀ Barbara McGrath (45) *♀ Celia McDougall (23) *♀ Jenna Bukha (21) *♀ Karrie Luster (42) *♂ Trevor Dolan (24) *♂ Wyatt Mattz (29) New Xai-Xai *♂ Baxter Pollastri (28) *♂ Derrick Bloomfield (45) *♂ Leo Penson (22) *♂ Nelson Haynes (38) *♀ Sharesa Schrock (21) *♀ Siobhan O'Brien (25) *♂ Walter Beyer (65) ---- *'14th place - Leo Penson (6-1):' Following the swap, Leo immediately attempted to curry favor with Baxter and Siobhan by explaining the dynamics of the old Chimoio tribe. While Baxter was ready to accept Leo, Siobhan was less willing, viewing the game as one of numbers and that choosing Leo over Sharesa and Walter would be a poor decision. Upon losing the immunity challenge, Baxter and Siobhan continued their discussion, with the knowledge of Nelson's neutrality and and Derrick, Sharesa, and Walter's intent to vote Leo out. Leo, on the other hand, would be voting for Sharesa. After a heated debate lasting right up until call time for Tribal Council, Siobhan finally won out, sending Leo home. *'13th place - Jenna Bukha (6-1):' After Willow's untimely ouster, Jenna had become the scrappy of the game, finding herself both ignored and belittled by the majority alliance. On the new Chimoio, Jenna attempted to bond with Addie, Barbara, and Karrie, only for them to find her as bratty and demanding. Trevor and Wyatt used their strength to their advantage, improving camp life for the ladies. Jenna had only one sort of friend on the tribe in Celia. After Addie won immunity for the tribe, the two went idol-hunting-- successfully! However, much to Jenna's detriment, Celia grabbed the idol first, claiming it. Jenna pleaded with her to use the idol on her that night, and Celia agreed... only to renege on their deal at Tribal Council. Furious as the votes came in against her, Jenna informed her tribe mates of the idol before her exit. *'12th place - Derrick Bloomfield (4-2):' After voting out Leo, the tribe was split into two groups of three: Baxter, Siobhan, and Nelson versus Sharesa, Walter, and Derrick. Unsure of the future, Siobhan and Sharesa had a conversation which amounted to a working relationship between the two. Baxter, eavesdropping on this conversation unbeknownst to the both of them, started to worry that he might become expendable to Siobhan in the future. Luckily, his worries were for another day, as he won immunity. Sharesa started to panic, asking Walter to vote out Derrick with her and the other three. Walter, however, wanted to avoid a 3-2 scenario in the event that the next round was not the merge. He told Sharesa it was her decision; and so she voted against Derrick while her allies voted for Nelson. *'11th place - Sharesa Schrock (3-2):' Following her flip, Sharesa informed Walter that she still wanted to be in an alliance with him, and that she would try her best to flip one of the others to their side. For now, though, they had to focus on winning immunity. Baxter and Siobhan worried to each other about Nelson potentially wanting to flip on them, in spite of his passive gameplay. After the tribe lost yet again, Nelson found himself in the middle after Sharesa pleaded for him to flip and vote out Baxter. Right before Tribal Council, Siobhan found the idol, and Nelson informed both her and Baxter of Sharesa's plea. Fearing her oratory skills, the three agreed to send Sharesa hoem that evening-- and that they did. ---- Jericho (Green) *♀ Addie Long (30) *♀ Barbara McGrath (45) *♂ Baxter Pollastri (28) *♀ Celia McDougall (23) *♀ Karrie Luster (42) *♂ Nelson Haynes (38) *♀ Siobhan O'Brien (25) *♂ Trevor Dolan (24) *♂ Walter Beyer (65) *♂ Wyatt Mattz (29) ---- *'10th place - Karrie Luster (5-4-1):' The merge brought a new layer of chaos to the game. Baxter, Nelson, and Siobhan quickly reunited with Trevor and Wyatt, filling the alliance in on the goings-on of their respective merge tribe. Barbara and Karrie were relieved to be reunited with Walter and did about the same, with Addie joining in. Celia considered herself the black sheep of the tribe, but didn't really care to socialize that much. After her performance at the immunity challenge where she narrowly lost to Barbara, the original Xai-Xai alliance became fearful of Karrie's abilities and agreed for her to be the boot. Meanwhile, the older alliance settled on Baxter as a feasible merge boot. Despite both tribes rallying for it, Celia wound up throwing her vote towards Walter that night, resulting in a 5-4-1 vote, handing the Xai-Xais control of the game, much to the older alliance's dismay and annoyance. *'9th place - Nelson Haynes (4-0):' Returning to camp, the older alliance felt defeated as Celia went off on her own once again and the Xai-Xai alliance celebrated what they saw as a decisive victory. Barbara was in particularly bad spirits, despite Addie and Walter's best attempts to cheer her up. Baxter, Siobhan, and Walter all agreed to a final three alliance; Baxter followed this up by making the same alliance with Trevor and Wyatt. Siobhan went on to win immunity later that day. Sulking into camp, Celia announced that she wanted to be voted out and threw her idol into the fire as a means to prove it. The tribe collectively agreed to vote her out as a sign of respect. The Xai-Xais went off to catch fish, allowing Celia the opportunity to inform the older alliance of her plot. That night at Tribal Council, Celia pulled out the real immunity idol, much to the surprise of the ruling alliance. Acting on her feet, Siobhan elected to play her own idol on Baxter, only to be further blindsided when the votes came in against Nelson, sending him to jury. *'8th place - Trevor Dolan (4-2-2):' Ecstatic after her plan worked, Celia gets into a shouting match with Siobhan, who is angry that she wasted her idol. Addie, Barbara, and Walter celebrate, welcoming Celia into the fray and dividing the camp into two strong groups of four. Hoping to avoid a tie in the coming Tribal Council, Addie begins to cozy up to Trevor and Wyatt, accentuating her 'assets'. After a brutal endurance challenge, Celia edges out Siobhan, exacerbating their conflict. The Xai-Xai alliance agrees to vote against Addie, who puts her plan into motion by creating a new alliance between herself, Trevor, Wyatt, and Barbara. The two men are conflicted, but agree Addie is less of a threat than Siobhan (and more fun, of course.) They vote with Addie at Tribal Council-- or so they thought, as Trevor is blindsided with four votes against him from Celia and the older alliance. *'7th place - Walter Beyer (4-3):' Siobhan storms off once the castaways arrive back at camp. Baxter takes Wyatt aside to figure out what happened, learning of Addie's deception in the process. The older alliance is celebrating, of course, after their well-earned victory. Celia, however, worries that she is playing for fourth if she sticks with the group; but going against them would require working with Siobhan. Seeking her out, the two have a long conversation and agree to put the past behind them for the benefit of both of them. Wyatt wins immunity, and the older alliance agrees to vote out Siobhan, with Celia present. Celia in forms the remaining Xai-Xais to gain their trust, and agrees to vote with them-- but only against Walter, whom she has deemed a massive jury threat. The three agree, and that night, Walter is blindsided. *'6th place - Baxter Pollastri (3-2-1):' At this point, Addie and Barbara aren't surprised to have been betrayed, so they are quick to forgive Celia for her actions. Addie reasons with Barbara that alienating Celia would be worse for them than just playing along. Siobhan confides in Celia that Wyatt's presence makes her uneasy, as he had jumped at the chance to vote her out a few rounds prior. Celia agrees, sensing opportunity. The following day, Addie secures immunity, leaving Barbara more paranoid than ever. Baxter, Siobhan, and Celia meet with one another about voting out Wyatt, while telling Wyatt that the vote will definitely be Barbara. Siobhan informs Addie and Barbara of the move to save face, only for Celia to meet the two after. At Tribal Council, Baxter is blindsided by Celia and the older women in a shocking 3-2-1 vote. *'5th place - Addie Long (2-2-1 / 2-1):' Siobhan is pissed; Wyatt is clueless; the older women are ecstatic; Celia is pleased. Siobhan once again goes off by herself, while Addie, Barbara, and Celia solidify a final three deal. Barbara wins immunity, causing her to breakdown upon the realization that hse has made the final four. Reflecting on her time in the game, she concludes that her game needs a "big move" in order for her to win. Siobhan and Wyatt make it clear that they intend to vote for one another, and so Barbara approaches Celia with a new plan: voting out Addie. While reluctant at first, Celia agree, forcing a 2-2-1 vote at Tribal Council between Addie and Siobhan, eliminating Addie in the re-vote. Siobhan and Wyatt are once again left wondering what had just happened as Barbara cackles maniacally as Addie leaves. *'4th place - Wyatt Mattz (3-1):' Siobhan and Wyatt's feud continued, with Barbara and Celia in a solid alliance for the time being. The two were split between who to vote out, and even more so once Barbara won immunity over the both of them. Siobhan ultimately was able to work her angles much better, promising Barbara the final two should she win final immunity and casting Wyatt as a bigger threat to win than herself. In the end, the women came together to vote out the last man standing. *'3rd place - Celia McDougall (1-0):' Siobhan voted Celia out upon winning the final immunity challenge, due to both their long-running conflict and viewing her as the bigger threat out of her and Barbara. ---- Jury Vote: *Nelson - Siobhan (The two were in a solid alliance with no ill-will between them) *Trevor - Barbara (Didn't like Siobhan's attitude and saw Barbara's game as more inspiring) *Walter - Siobhan (Was disappointed with Barbara for her betrayal of Addie) *Baxter - Siobhan (She was his closest ally throughout the game and always stuck by him) *Addie - Barbara (Respected her for the move she made and thought Siobhan acted entitled) *Wyatt - Barbara (Felt disrespected by Siobhan and appreciated Barbara's social game way more) *Celia - Barbara (Found her to be a more enjoyable person and player than Siobhan) ------ *'Runner-up - Siobhan O'Brien (3 jury votes)' *'Sole Survivor - Barbara McGrath (4 jury votes)'